


Una Demonio En La Academia Cross

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 裏切りは僕の名前を知っている | Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru | The Betrayal Knows My Name
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: _______ Crosszeria es la hermana menor de Luka y Luze Crosszeria dos demonios de sangre pura que vienen en Infernus un lugar donde los demonios viven, aunque su familia fue considerada traidora porque su hermano Luka se enamoró de una humana en la guerra eso implico que tener la marca de la traición dos ¨X¨ en los brazos de los hermanos.La menor de los Crosszeria no entendía del porque desprecian tantos a los humanos así que decidió irse de Infernus para experimentar la vida humana aunque su otro hermano no estaba de acuerdo que su hermana se fuera al mundo humano, los años pasaron ella trabajaba en la asociación de cazadores de vampiros disfrazando su presencia por una simple humana común.¿Qué pasaría si, _______ se enamorara de Kiryu Zero?Su hermano Luze iría hacia el mundo humano en llevársela a Infernus nuevamente o Zero protegerá a ______ de la amenaza de su hermano Luze.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Reader





	1. Infernus

Infernus un lugar infestado de demonios quienes son despiadados dándoles a los humanos la codicia y su propia predicción. Aquellos años de guerra contra la luz de dios; una mujer humana quien poseía la luz y esperanza hacia los Zwelits. Guardianes de La luz de dios quienes daban sus vidas por protegerla de la oscuridad de los demonios hasta que un demonio se enamoró de la humana dejando a su especie atrás por tal de protegerla a ella.

Ella se enamoró a primera vista del demonio oji-plata que decidió curar las heridas provocadas en la guerra al hacerlo sintió el dolor eso lo percató el demonio al verla sufrir, tomo su espada preparándose a atacar a los demonios que se acercaron a matarla en un movimiento rápido asesino a los enemigos sin una pisca de remordimiento alguno a su especie.

Eso ocasiono que el hermano gemelo de Luka lo viera con odio y desprecio. Al ver cómo se va al lado del enemigo, ______ no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo porque aún era una simple niña de 10 años. Cuando la guerra término se fueron a esconderse a Infernus a recuperar fuerzas hubo bajas caídas desde que el traidor los ataco.

Han pasado 7 años desde la guerra sin fin, ahora ______ tiene sus 17 años siendo entrenada desde que tenía 10, el rey demonio ordeno que los más jóvenes entrenaran para agrandar sus ejércitos a lo que la más joven de los Crosszeria quería vivir su propia vida sin la necesidad de participar en la guerra, aunque cada vez que quería insistirle a su hermano siempre le decía que es una pérdida de tiempo y lo mejor era seguir las ordenes de sus superiores como se debía.

La única compañía de ______ era su familiar quien siempre estaba con ella desde que su hermano Luka se fue con La luz de dios a su protección, ella miraba el cielo rojizo de Infernus cada vez que lo veía tenia las ganas de escaparse enseguida con su familiar pero nunca lo lograba cuando se escabulle siempre Luze la encontraba y la llevaba hacia la habitación _______. Cansada de lo mismo se puso a suspirar observa de reojo a su familiar que dormía a su lado tranquilamente la puerta se habitación de abre dejándose ver una sirvienta del castillo.

Para ser la sirvienta es muy amiga de _______, cuando ella se queda lastimada en los entrenamientos Kisara siempre va a curarla cada vez que los demonios se exceden tanto, es la única de las sirvientas que cuida de ella. Kisara sabía lo aburrida que es la vida de ________ encerrada en el castillo por órdenes de su hermano, al mirarla sola con su familiar se le hace un nudo en la garganta así que le da buenas noticias a su mejor amiga.

Kisara: ________, ¿estás bien? –Observo a su amiga tirada en la cama mientras ella cierra la puerta-

______: Estoy bien, Kisara solo que estoy muy aburrida ni siquiera me deja salir un rato del castillo. –Dijo desanimada-

Kisara: Alégrate _______, traigo buenas noticias para ti. –Comento en un tono alegre-

______: ¿Buenas noticias? –Pregunta para luego levantarse- ¿Qué es?

Kisara: Al parecer Reiga ha hecho un contrato con Luze-sama. –Dijo mirando a ______(Tn)-

_____: Que tiene eso de buenas no le veo nada malo. –Suspiro- MI hermano siempre ha querido seguir ordenes de el.

Kisara: Si, hay algo bueno. –_______(Tn) , miraba a Kisara esperando lo que va a decir- Cuando tu hermano se vaya con Reiga te dejara el camino libre y podrás escapar.

______: Es mi oportunidad de escapar. –Sus ojos se vuelven estrellas por la noticia- Solo fingiré que ya no quiero tener mi vida propia sino que pertenecer al ejército para que no sospeche nada. –Dijo embozando una gran sonrisa-

Kisara: Si, has eso por ahora así que no hagas nada para que sospeche. –Sonrió al verla feliz-

Cuando Kisara fue darle las buenas noticias empezó a entrenar diariamente para que mirara su hermano que lo único que le importa _______ era ser parte del ejército y no la absurda idea de tener su vida propia. ______ ya lo tenía todo planeado siempre observaba como Reiga venia al castillo a establecer el contrato con su hermano, el nigromante nunca le importo la presencia de la menor con ellos, solo quiere al gemelo de Luka porque al ver a ______ no le veía tan fuerte solo miraba alguien débil.

El día que Luze se retiró del castillo al seguir órdenes de su nuevo maestro dejo a ________ sola en el castillo teniendo en mente que será un buen soldado en el ejército, a lo que oji-color solo esperaba que se fuera de casa para comenzar su plan de escape. Tomo una mochila metiendo un poco de ropa, sus pertenecías importantes, entre otras cosas. Al terminar se colocó una capa con capucha tomo a su familiar para poder irse de Infernus sin que nadie se diera cuenta a excepción de Kisara que le deseaba buena suerte.

_______ a alejarse del castillo desapareció en un remolino de pétalos negros dejando todo atrás sin importar su pasado.


	2. Mundo humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL FAMILIAR DE _________ ES TOMOE. Y SI, ES EL PERSONAJE DE KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA SE QUE MUCHAS ADORAN AL SENSUAL DE TOMOE ASÍ QUE LO CONVERTÍ EN UN FAMILIAR. TOMOE TOMA LA FORMA DE UN CHIBI ZORRO PLATEADO, SEGUNDA FORMA LA DE UN ZORRO GIGANTE DE 9 COLAS Y SU FORMA HUMANA COMO LA DEL ANIME. 
> 
> !VOTEN POR LA HISTORIA Y COMENTEN NO SE HACEN NADA EN HACERLO¡

En el mundo humano se encontraban los cazadores de vampiros exterminando varios niveles e, que causaban estragos hacia los civiles al ser mordidos al saciarse de la sangre, un cazador de cabello negro largo, su ojo izquierdo de un azul mientras su ojo derecho posee un parche lo había perdido al proteger a su pupilo con unos niveles e. Se encontraba exterminando a los vampiros de bajo nivel que rondaban la zona no dejaban de aparecer el propósito que anden sueltos era porque un vampiro de sangre pura los envió a atacarlos a cada uno de ellos.

Yagari trataba de proteger a las personas de los vampiros aunque por una razón no podía eliminar a todos de una vez llegaban más al ataque así que tuvo que decirles que fueran a buscar refugio hasta que masacre termine, los humanos le hicieron caso a su aviso obedecieron en búsqueda de refugio en sus viviendas bloqueando las entradas de sus casas, sin embargo una niña de unos 7 años había perdido a su madre en las calles indefensa no podría hacer absolutamente nada solo esperar que la maten.

La niña corría de un lado para otro el miedo le invadía su cuerpo no podría saber dónde se encontraba su madre, podría ser que estuviera muerta por esas criaturas o estaría en un lugar a salvo del peligro.

Niña: ¡Mami! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritaba la pequeña en búsqueda de su madre-

Un vampiro se aparece observando a la pequeña muy maléficamente, la pequeña miro a la persona con detenimiento iba a pedirle ayuda hasta que mira sus colmillos sobre salir de su boca.

Nivel E: Pequeña. ¿Estas perdida? –Acercándose a ella, mientras la pequeña retrocedía para atrás- Ven aquí, solo quiero beber toda tu sangre. –Riéndose-

La pequeña se puso a llorar descontroladamente se dio la vuelta para correr de su agresor doblo una esquina de la calle asegurándose de perderlo en el camino, aunque el vampiro es muy rápido que la siguió hasta tenerla acorralada en un callejón a punto de matarla e beber su sangre, la niña solo cerro sus ojitos al seguir gritando por su madre.

Cuando el vampiro trato de tomarla del cuello sintió un terrible dolor en el lado del corazón al mirar la causa del dolor observo que traía una Katana encajada en su corazón se asomó por detrás del, y vio una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, su ojo derecho era de un color plateado y el izquierdo de un color amatista. Aquella chica tenía una aura muy extraña a la de un vampiro se dio cuenta que ella no era humana ni vampiro sino que era otra cosa más peligrosa, después de verla la escucho hablar.

_____: Que desagradable vampiro aprovecharse de una niña humana indefensa. –Dije clavando más mi katana en su corazón para después sacárselo y destruirlo- Espero que aprendas en el mas allá tu lección en hacer un ataque cobarde.

Nivel E: –Antes de morir le dijo- ¿Qué eres tú?

_____: Tu peor pesadilla. –Lo miras indiferente- Soy un Opast, recuérdalo en el más allá.

Nivel E: O-opast... –Se convirtió en cenizas inmediatamente-

Cuando el vampiro se convirtió en cenizas se acercó a la niña que lloraba de miedo para hincarse a ella, su familiar se acercó a la niña al observarla de cerca. Aquella criatura era nada más que un pequeño zorro de color plateado, con una cola esponjosa del mismo color, y sus ojos son de color violeta.

La pequeña abrió los ojos encontrándose con su salvadora quien la mirada con una leve sonrisa aun lado de ella vio la pequeña criatura plateada que la miraba con cariño, ella tomo a su familiar para acariciarlo lo único que dijo la niña fue ¨Que lindo¨.

______: Te encuentras bien, pequeña. –Dije a la niña que acariciaba a su familiar-

Niña: Si, gracias por salvarme de ese monstruo. –Dijo la niña-

_______: ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –Le preguntaste-

Niña: Yurie Shirayuki. –Dijo observándola- ¿Y, tu cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto tímidamente-

______: Me llamo ______ Crosszeria, un gusto conocerte, Yurie. –Dije algo alegre de socializar con una niña-

Yurie: Este zorrito tiene nombre. –_______ asintió-

______: Se llama Tomoe y es mi compañero de viaje. –Tomoe solo inflaba su pecho de orgullo-

Yurie: Tiene un lindo nombre. –Lo siguió acariciando-

______ acompaño a Yurie en busca de su madre mientras ella cargaba a Tomoe en su forma de zorro chibi, al caminar podrían ver a muchos vampiros ir hacia ellas pero con la asombrosa telequinesis que _______ poseía lo hacía cenizas en segundo teniendo el camino libre. No les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar hacia donde se encontraba la madre de Yurie quien buscaba con desesperación a su hija hasta encontrarla, Yurie le grito a su madre quien volteo a verla enseguida e ir hacia su dirección.

Cuando llego fue a abrazar a su hija dejando que Tomoe dejaba de ser cargado para posarse a un lado de su compañera, al ver dicha escena solo suspiraron tranquilamente hasta que _____ sintió la presencia de otro vampiro pero ese ser parecía de un nivel mayor. Al voltear el origen de esa fuerza vio que ese vampiro estaba a lo alto de un edificio con mirada asesina por querer beber la sangre de la humana y su hija.

______: Busquen un refugio enseguida. –Les dije para que empezaran a huir, el vampiro se percató que sus presas huían de él, así que las persiguió pero _______ le impidió el paso- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, vampiro! Mientras este aquí no podrás ir contra ellas. –Dije enfrentando al vampiro-

Sangre pura: Vaya que eres valiente hermosa pero tu serás mi comida. –Riéndose de _______-

_______: Eso piensas, chupasangre. –Dije confiada de mis habilidades después de todo tuve que entrenar desde que tenía 10 años a la edad que tengo desde que mi hermano mayor me hiciera entrenar duramente para ser parte del ejercito del rey demonio- Tomoe, derrota esos vampiros de bajo nivel. –Tomoe tomo la forma de un zorro más grande de nueve colas e empezó a atacar a los vampiros ante la mirada sorprendida del sangre pura-

Sangre pura: ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿Cómo logro transformarse en ese zorro de nueve colas? –Exigió las respuestas- Dime, ¿Qué demonios eres?

______: Tomoe es mi familiar y mi fiel compañero de batalla. –Le explique sobre Tomoe- Y, lo que soy es porque soy un Opast y uno de alto rango. –El vampiro se quedó asustado-

Sangre pura: I-imposible pensé que se habían extinguido los Opast... si te mato me beberé toda tu sangre y me hare poderoso. –Dijo riéndose pensando que sería muy poderoso para derrotar al rey vampiro-

Desde que ______ le pidió a Yurie y su madre que huyeran del peligro inmediatamente le hicieron caso corriendo recto sin la necesidad de irse a otro lado, para después toparse con el cazador del parche frente a ellas. En un intento de desesperación Yurie le pide al cazador que salvara a su nueva amiga de la horrible criatura de ojos rojos. Al que Yagari asintió dirigiéndose a la dirección que la niña le dijo apresuro su caminata hasta lograr ver un enorme zorro de 9 colas volviendo polvo a los vampiros para después mirar al sangre pura que ocasiono ese ataque siendo asesinado por una chica pelinegra usando un hechizo desconocido para el cazador.


End file.
